trident_industriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aesthetics
Aesthetics, formally known by his Cheunh name of Sathet'ash'arae'', is a Chiss male born upon the planet of Aesthetica. He is the Aristocra of Aesthetica, and former Commander in Chief of the Aesthetican Armed Forces, including the better-known Aesthetican Navy. He is one of the founding fathers of the Union of Intergalactic States. He now spearheads the secessionist movement known as the Aesthetican Resistance. History Early Years Aesthetics' presence in the ''Starmade universe began on August 29th, 2316, but he remained unannounced within the universe until the 5th September, the same year. Up until October 2316, he and his navy remained a small force, and irrelevant to the affairs of the universe until the founding of the Union of Intergalactic States, in which Aesthetics took a major role in. Service with Trident Foundries Following the merge between Aesthetica and the Trident Foundries corporation, Aesthetics served within Trident's military branch, being deployed to the LCB Galaxies in anticipation of a war with the Formiden Colonial Mandate, a war that never came to be. Aesthetics transferred flag to the TRV Vindicator, a vessel that became renowned as an interceptor, and throughout March of 2317 was involved in the defence Trinova Technologies and the Aethi Imperium from sector incursions. Some time afterwards, the LCB galaxies tore themselves apart within a dimensional rift. Aesthetics had managed to escape, however the Vindicator was destroyed. Aesthetics escaped to the LvD Galaxies, where he reluctantly assisted Trident Foundries in piracy operations across the galaxy throughout September of the same year, being involved in numerous thefts of freighters, with the promise of funding Aesthetica. The Resistance On the 20th of April, 2317, Aesthetics founded the Resistance; a nationalist paramilitary dedicated to Aesthetica alone, founded to prove Aesthetica's worth on the battlefield and to restore Aesthetica's independence. A new fleet of ships is currently being built and commissioned specifically for this act of defiance against Trident Foundries, and the universe. Skills Common within his species, Aesthetics is a critical, logical thinker, that prefers taking time to perfect a solution instead of acting out of emotion. His emotionless, patient stratagem has allowed him to climb the ladder of power within his people and within the galaxy, not only ascending to become an incumbent leader of his people, but also to help forge a large alliance between several, more powerful nations. Uncommon to his kind, however, was his subtle, sinister demeanour that only surfaced when he dealt with individuals he found distasteful. His strategic mindset aided him in his campaign against pirates and underground crime cells which sparked the Outer Rim War of 2314, wherein he utilised a series of smaller offensives to drive back his dispersed adversaries into a single system, where they were subsequently wiped out by his own standing fleet. Aesthetics is also skilled in hand-to-hand and bladed combat, which has served him well on numerous occasions during his rise to power. He is also a renowned fighter pilot, even opted to commission his own personal starfighter from Merriton-Greichweld Fleetworks in 2317. Political Stances Economy Aesthetics is a firm believer of universal trade to maintain a stable galactic economy. However, he his very precautionary as to who and what he is trading with, often dedicating military resources into protecting and securing his transactions across the galaxy. Foreign Policy Aesthetics is mildly critical of the Vaygr's actions in the past, but is one of few who wish to move forth, as it is believed he wishes to do so as it benefits his homeworld. Aesthetics is also known to be very critical of allies and potential enemies alike, though that is believed to be a biological trait of his species. Despite his critical approach, Aesthetics has always been fond of the Union of Intergalactic States since its founding. He takes an active role in the Union's affairs, often at the forefront of most political discussion. His service for the Union has seen the avoidance of several conflicts, paving the way for the Union to become a more diplomatic organisation, and Aesthetica a better planet overall. However, since the founding of the Resistance his relationship with the Union has begun to strain. It is unclear what may become of it in the future, though it is known Aesthetica has turned to the use of foreign labour as opposed to Unionised assets to expand its military, which may serve as an indication of the relationship between Aesthetics and the Union of Intergalactic States he had helped found. National Policy Aesthetics was not known nor seen as a nationalist until late April of 2317, where Trident Foundries had allegedly breached the terms of the ''Poseidon Act ''several times. In response to these breaches, Aesthetics founded the Resistance movement, vowing to restore Aesthetica's independence, at any expense. Category:Players